


Burning

by Keriko



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ARSON 🔥🔥🔥, Angst, Blaze!Tommy, But they’re best friends, Dangit, Drabble, Everything’s platonic - Freeform, Fire, Fluff but no fluff at the same time, Gen, Hybrid AU, Kinda, Light Swearing, Lots of Angst, Oneshot, The Author Regrets Nothing, There’s too many tags, This doesn’t even work with the Dream Smp plot, This was originally for a school assignment so I’m sorry if it’s really sh-tty, Tommy burns down a whole motherf—king village, Tubbo’s just kinda there, and most of them are useless, arson pog, but my ability to write angst is extremely limited, ew 2/10 keyboard smash, lol, no beta we die like-, shughfhkj, wait no I had to beta read, yeah this would probably classify as a oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keriko/pseuds/Keriko
Summary: Being a hybrid isn’t a blessing.It’s a curse.People hunt you down, want to see you dead.You’re always on the run. You’re never safe.It was the worst day of Tommy’s life when he discovered he was one.-OR-A school assignment that I looked at and said: “F—k it, I’m turning this into Tommyinnit angst”
Relationships: How about no - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Good morning/day/night everyone! Today I present to you some Tommy angst I originally wrote for a school assignment. Pog.
> 
> Anyways, because I did that, I had to use original characters in the original writing, so if you see incorrect pronouns or incorrect names every so often, you now know why
> 
> Sit back, grab your snacks, and prepare to be hit with a boatload of horribly written angst by yours truly!

  
Tommy panicked.

This wasn’t normal.

His hair had gained an orange shimmer, fire-colored, glittering flakes scattered among the fluffy mess. He couldn’t wash them out, no matter how hard he tried. The sink was running, freezing water being wasted as he had a panic attack. Tommy splashed the cold water against his face to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. The effect was still there. Two fire-colored horns poked through his hairline.  _ Horns.  _ This wasn’t human. Tommy’s hands shook as he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

He wasn’t human.

Had he become a hybrid?

No, that isn’t even a question. He  _ did  _ become a hybrid, and he was going to be killed because of it.

He didn’t feel like himself anymore. Sure, he looked like himself, even with the horns, but he felt different. His vision clouded, a picture of watching his home burn replacing the mirror in front of him. The beautiful orange flames danced along the stars, consuming everything in their path. The sound of burning wood drowned out the shrill cries for help. Smoke was everywhere, engulfing the air in a dark haze. He shook his head. He didn’t want that to happen. It never would happen. Why had he imagined that? Why did he feel satisfaction as he watched his home burn right in front of his eyes? Sure, he may joke about arson and crime but he had never had intent on  _ doing  _ those things. Tommy was terrified and scared. This wasn’t supposed to happen.  _ He had no idea what had happened someone please help please- _

He wasn’t safe. 

———————

“Tommy, you look different today,” Tubbo scratched his head, making his hair go in 3 different directions. His blue eyes were more clouded and darker than usual, staring very intensely at Tommy. The blonde could practically hear the gears turning in Tubbo’s head. He froze. Tubbo had noticed. How easy was it for people to notice? Was he going to die? Be hunted down?  _ No it wasn’t possible it couldn’t be he didn’t want to be hunted and killed please- _

“I’m probably just imagining things,” Tubbo perked up, acting like he didn’t just send his best friend down a spiral of panic. Tommy let out a sigh of relief.

He was safe. For now.

The brunette next to him began to ramble on about the bees he had found the day before, Tommy listening to his constant string of words. He absentmindedly nodded to most of the things his friend had said. Even though he was trying to pay attention, his mind was elsewhere. He was worried. Worried about a lot of things. He worried about what had happened to him overnight. He worried about the horns. He worried about the visions, the same scene playing over and over. It had become more frequent and more intense since that morning. And most of all, he worried about the consequences of something he couldn’t control. He couldn’t control if he had become hybrid or not. He couldn’t control if the people of the village forced him out and hunted him down. He couldn’t control anything. It was a really sh-tty situation to be in.

“Hello! Tommy? You okay?” A voice pulled him from his thoughts, and he was met by the sight of Tubbo’s concerned face. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

He needed to leave.

———————

He had been discovered. 

A man had noticed the tiny horns poking through Tommy’s hair. The cool afternoon air rushed past their faces, completely messing up his carefully brushed hair, revealing the horns. They had grown quite a bit since that morning. 

“T-this person is a hybrid!” The man yelled, pointing towards Tommy. His entire body shook, and his hand was trembling uncontrollably. Fear. That was the reality of the situation. Everyone was terrified of hybrids. They were different. And because they were different, many stories had been passed around about them, further fueling people’s fear. Humans believed that hybrids were evil creatures, that they only sought out to destroy their homes and slaughter anything that stood in their path. People were terrified enough to hunt the hybrids into extinction.

Tommy immediately stopped in his tracks, a mixture of confusion and fear taking over. He spun around, attempting to figure out who had revealed it.

_ Oh. Oh no. I’m f—ked. _

Tubbo stared at Tommy, staring at his horns. His face displayed an emotion that was indecipherable. Betrayal? Fear? Worry? It was impossible to figure out.

“You-you’re one of them?” Tubbo’s voice cracked, just as his life seemed to crack and shatter into hundreds of pieces.

“Tubbo, Tubbo I’m sorry. I’m so f—king sorry,” Tommy enveloped him in a tight hug.

He had to run.

———————

Tommy had retreated into the forest on the outskirts of the village. He could hear the angry screams of the townsfolk attempting to find him, trying to kill him. They wanted him dead just because of some stupid motherf—king curse.

His memory and vision was foggy, but he could remember running. He ran for what seemed like hours. The chilly winter air bit at his skin, constant pinpricks of harsh pain.

“Sh-t.” He should have worn a coat. Though, honestly, who would expect something like this to happen? Definitely not him.

Tommy glanced back at his pursuers. They were somehow closer than before. Their torches’ fire was mesmerizing. The orange flames licked the air, sparks flying out. Tommy shook his head.

He needed to run.

He needed to run for his life.

Tommy eventually found a decently tall tree, branches that seemed sturdy enough to hold up the 16-year-old’s weight. “Pog.” He muttered as he grabbed the first branch, slowly inching his way up the tree and hid in its leaves, which was honestly pretty hard given the fact that he was wearing his signature red shirt.

He hid.

———————

Tommy watched as the flames grew bigger and brighter. The dancing orange lights licked the air, consuming everything in its path. The ashes were infused in the air, making it hard to breathe. His breath was rapid, panicky puffs of air being let out. The adrenaline ran through his veins, heart pounding loud and fast. His vision was clouded by smoke. He could feel the burning heat on his skin.

It felt like that comforting heat that would come from a fireplace in the middle of winter, just after you came in from a snowstorm with hot chocolate cupped in your hands. It was also suffocating and clogging up your lungs so you couldn’t breathe, making you feel like you were choking.

Tears streamed down his face, the salty liquid sticking to his cheeks. He had done this. This was **_his_** doing. He was a monster. Literally. Tommy clung tightly onto the branches of the tree, attempting to keep his shaking self stable. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to have to watch his home burn right before his very eyes. He didn’t want to relive the moment when his hand lit up in a ball of fire, directed towards his home. He didn’t want to think about how many lives had been lost. He especially didn’t want to think about Tubbo. He was probably dead.

The strange feeling was here again. It brought joy to see the village burning to ashes. But mostly, all he felt was fear of his own self and painful regret.

  
  


He was a monster.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I might do more with this au, idk yet
> 
> Feel free to comment, I absolutely love responding to them and it makes me really happy to see people liking my work <3


End file.
